Et si je te sauvais ?
by Ic'ilver
Summary: Et si l'auteure avait été atteinte par le syndrome de la page blanche ? Et si l'auteure créait (encore) un OC ? Et si elle pouvait lui parler par télépathie ? Et si elle essayait (encore) de sauver Ace ? Et si elle prenait enfin conscience de la réalité ? / [OS en parallèle avec "La double vie de Maya Swarovski"]


**Bonjour ~ :) ça va ?**

 **Un nouveau One Shot tout frais ^^ J'ai vraiment hésité au départ d'écrire un Humor/Drama ou d'enlever le drame mais j'ai fini par le laisser donc dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ^^**

* * *

Assise sur son fauteuil, l'auteure schizophrène pianotait ses doigts sur son clavier, le p*tain de syndrome de la page blanche l'ayant atteinte. Elle ouvrit une page Word vierge qui resta blanche un long, très long, TROP long moment (genre cinq minutes. Oui, l'auteure n'avait pas de patience et encore moins la notion du temps) jusqu'à qu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres et quelques mots en sortirent.

\- A nous deux maintenant.

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux comme après un long sommeil pour me rendre compte que je suis dans un lieu qui m'est totalement inconnu, enfin j'ai beau dire ça, je ne me souviens de rien. Je détaille l'endroit pour me rendre compte qu'il est extrêmement bruyant. Il y a des milliers de personnes, certaines sont vêtues en bleu et blanc, d'autres ont des tenues assez excentriques comme des bas-résilles mais il y a aussi des gens habillés normalement. Enfin il ne reste que moi au centre qui ne sait quoi faire, étant totalement amnésique. Il y a même des géants. Des géants… ? Houlà, j'ai un peu abusé sur la boisson.

 _Wesh !_

Je deviens folle ou quoi ? C'est quoi cette voix dans ma tête ?!

 _Ça va ?_

Euh oui. Je me parle toute seule maintenant… Je deviens tarée ! Je dois faire quoi là ?!

 _Sauve le beau mec là-bas._

T'es qui, toi ?! Et d'où tu me donnes des ordres ?!

 _Déjà tu te calmes direct. Je suis celle qui t'a créée alors tu me respectes._

Comment ça créée ?

 _T'es dans une Fanfiction, un simple personnage de fiction._

Pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien ?

 _Parce que je ne t'ai pas donnée de passé._

Ah… Et je peux en avoir ?

 _La flemme…_

Maieuh !

 _Sauve le mec là-bas et je te donnerai ce que tu veux !_

Qui ça ? Ah lui là-bas ?! Wow il est canon !

 _Ouais je sais._

Et pourquoi je dois le sauver ?

 _C'est pour ça que je t'ai créée._

Mais j'ai pas envie. Je ne le connais même pas…

 _M'en fous ! Grouille-toi ! Je vais faire en sorte que tu connaisses One Piece._

C'est quo- Ah ok ! En gros lui, c'est le fils du Roi des pirates !

 _Oui ! Et tu dois le sauver !_

Mais pourquoi ?

 _Parce que je te l'ordonne !_

Mais ça ne va pas le faire revenir puisque c'est qu'une fanfic'…

 _Dépêche-toi !_

Mais je ne sais pas me battre !

 _Osef !_

Ok…

Je me retourne vers l'échafaud pour voir le fameux Ace avant de remarquer… qu'il n'est plus là. Il se bat contre Akainu et ce dernier a réussi à le projeter en arrière et maintenant il fonce vers Luffy qui vient de tomber.

\- AKAINU ! JE T'AIME !

Toutes les têtes se tournent vers moi, la bouche grande ouverte. Ah merde...

\- Je savais pas que t'avais une petite-amie Sakazuki, le charrie l'homme de glace. Elle est vraiment pas mal. ~

\- Me mate pas, sale vieux ! Je n'ai d'yeux que pour mon chéri ~ !

Celui-ci garde sa bouche grande ouverte qui va même toucher le sol tandis qu'Ace finit par se débloquer et prend son frère mort de rire, avant de partir vers un sous-marin jaune pendant qu'Akainu est encore figé.

 _Il devait être vraiment puceau…_

Tu ne peux pas me trouver un moyen pour me barrer rapidement ?!

 _Ah ouais. Euh…_

GROUILLE-TOI !

 _Ben on va dire que t'as mangé le fruit de la téléportation._

Tu ne te casses vraiment pas la tête…

 _Tu veux mourir ?_

…

\- Pirikala paporina pekelatou pepelato ***** ! Je veux me téléporter !

Gros blanc.

 _Mais t'es conne ou quoi ?! C'est pas une formule magique non plus !_

Euh Pilipili poupaloura poupalou ?

#Facepalm.

 _T'AS MANGÉ UN FRUIT DU DÉMON, ESPECE DE P-_ [censuré pour les moins de 18 ans] _!_

Désolée ?

…

Je fais quoi alors ?

Euh t'as mangé le Idõ Idõ no Mi donc invente un truc !

\- Idõ Idõ no Yellow Submarine ~ Yellow Submarine ~

 _Continue à chanter et je te jure que je te fais embrasser l'autre volcan._

L'auteure ?

 _Ouiiiii ? ~_

Ta gueule.

Je finis par disparaitre sous les yeux écarquillés de tous pour arriver… chez les Beatles ? Tu te fous de moi là ?!

 _Vengeance ~_

Steupléééééé !

 _Ben utilise ton pouvoir._

\- Idõ Idõ no Trafalgar Law ~

Et à votre avis, je me retrouve où grâce à cette débile d'auteure ?!

 _Il y a des millions de filles qui aimeraient être à ta place, idiote !_

Ouais ben pas moi !

 _Tu ne te rends même pas compte de la chance que t'as… D'être-_

Oui vous l'aurez peut-être deviné, sur les genoux du Chirurgien.

\- Bonjour.

Ce dernier crie aussi élégamment d'une fille qui vient de voir une araignée, ça vient de lui enlever toute crédibilité…

\- Qui es-tu ?, me demande-t-il en plaçant son joli scalpel sous mon cou.

\- J'espère pour toi que tu l'as lavé parce que je suis assez maniaque.

Il resserre l'arme blanche. Médecin et même pas fichu de laver ses instruments, ça devient n'importe quoi !

\- Je t'ai posée une question.

\- Je suis une simple fille de passage qui aimerait bien avoir un peu plus d'espace vital.

\- Pourquoi ? T'aimes pas cette place ?, demande-t-il en étirant un sourire mauvais et en approchant son visage du mien.

\- Euuuuuuuh… Je suis sur les genoux d'un mec que je ne connais absolument pas (mais qui est vraiment beau gosse au passage) sinon tout va bien ! Ça vous arrive souvent ce genre de situation ?, demande-je innocemment (ou pas).

\- A chaque fois que j'ai des auteures tarées sur les bords.

\- Ah ouais je vous plains… Vous voulez qu'on parle autour d'un petit café ?

\- Ouais fais-moi un cappuccino.

\- Vous savez que le mieux c'est de dormir, c'est pas ça qui fera disparaître vos cernes. Eh ! Z'êtes pas bien de lancer des scalpels ?!, crie-je en m'éloignant.

Je finis tout de même par aller dans la cuisine où un mec est en train de manger.

\- Wesh !

\- Eh ! T'es pas la petite-amie d'Akainu ?!

\- Nan c'est pas mon genre… Trop vieux pour moi. Tu pourrais plutôt me remercier de t'avoir sauvé !

\- Sauvé de quoi ?

\- Ben il allait tuer ton petit frère et comme t'es un thug life, t'allais te sacrifier pour lui. J'ai pas raison ?

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Osef, j'ai la dalle.

\- Ok. Tu t'appelles comment.

…

Bug.

J'm'appelle comment ?

 _Euh… En fait, ton boulot c'était juste de le sauver, après tu pouvais te barrer ou crever._

Trop tard.

 _Euh ch'ais pas… Silver ?_

C'est d'la merde…

 _Ben trouve-toi un nom toi-même !_

\- Euh Maya Swarovski.

 _C'est pas une marque de bijoux ça ?_

\- Ah. Et t'es pirate ?

\- Non bijoutière et sauveuse du monde à mi-temps, une vraie Mary-Sue !

 _Arrête ! Il y a plus personne qui voudra lire !_

\- Ouais en fait je suis la fille cachée de Dragon le révolutionnaire.

 _Abuse pas non plus._

\- Et je sors avec Zoro de l'équipage des Mugiwara !

 _Sérieux ?!_

…

\- Sérieux ?! Je savais pas que Zoro avait une petite-amie !, s'incruste le Capitaine de ce dernier.

\- _Il_ est mon petit-ami, nuance !

 _Quelle modestie._

T'as vu ça !

\- Je parie qu'elle ment.

Grillée…

 _J'me casse avant que ça part en c*****._

A plus ~

 _Toi aussi, tu pars. En mourant._

Aie ! Ouille ! Mon cœur ! C'en est fait, je n'en puis plus, je me meurs, je suis morte, je suis enterrée ! ******

 _Meurs en silence._

T'as aucune pitié ?!

 _Prends garde à toi, si tu t'aimes. Garde à moi, si je m'aime. Garde à nous, garde à eux, garde à vous. Et puis chacun pour soi. ~ *******_

Pourquoi tu te mets à chanter maintenant ?!

 _Ben je suis en train de l'écouter._

#Facepalm.

Je vais retourner dans ma tombe…

 _Ok._

\- Euh ça va ?, demande Ace.

 _Ouiiii ! ~ Maintenant que t'es sauvé. ~_

* * *

L'auteure schizophrène soupira et ferma sa page Word. Ce n'était qu'une Fanfiction. Stupide certes mais One Piece ne lui appartenait pas. Ace était bel et bien mort. Et il ne reviendrait pas.

* * *

 *** Référence Magical Dorémi XD**

 **** _L'avare_ de Molière**

 ***** _Carmen_ de Stromae que je suis justement en train d'écouter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review ? X3**


End file.
